


A Matter of Mages and Love

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Forgiveness, That one fight you get the first time you approach Orzammar, can you imagine?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: After the fight they had after Redcliffe, Alistair and Amell are still not talking. They are now heading to Orzammar and the tension is almost palpable. Will some bounty hunters change things?





	A Matter of Mages and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Makes a bit more sense if read after 'A Matter of Templars and Temper' but works as a stand alone.

The Walk from Redcliffe to Orzammar had been, in simple terms awkward. After the huge fight the two Grey Wardens had after leaving Redcliffe, they still weren’t speaking. It was very noticeable when they stopped in the little town of Honneleath, as Amell left Alistair at camp and instead took Zevran, Sten and Leliana to get the Golem and to save as many villagers as she could. Both grey Wardens were behaving indifferent at best, cold at worst. She had thrown herself in her books and he had been practicing with their shield by himself. They didn’t even share a tent anymore. Amell had returned to share Leliana’s tent, and Alistair went back to share with the Qunari and the Assassin. Good thing that Shale didn’t needed a tent.

“Say, my dear Sister” asked the assassin as he began to feel the elevation marking the ascension to the mountain “I am guessing this is not usual behavior, yes?”

Leliana let go a deep breath “No it isn’t, the fight they had it was the harshest I’ve seen them had. I am unsure what’s going to happen, they had just confessed their love for each other….”

“Ah, young love, see if our dear leader is no longer taken….”

“I don’t think it would be wise, Zevran,  Alistair might look collected , but I do believe he will cut you where you stand if you try to put a move on her”

“Ah, so he is the jealous type?”

“It appears so”

“They whey hasn't he cut you down, I am not a fool I know a crush when I see it”

Leliana blushed. “That’s none of your business”

“I jest, of course my dearest sister”

“Uh-hu” said Leliana rolling her eyes.

“You have been traveling for them the longest, when do you think this animosity will allow them to be civil”

“It is Morrigan who has traveled with them the longest, but I see your point, hopefully when we are in Orzammar and they both put on their ‘Grey Warden helm’ instead of ‘lovers who just fought’ helm”

“We are making camp here” declared Amell suddenly “According to the map this is the closest we can get before getting in the middle of the Frostback Path, any objections?”

The group remained quiet. “Alright, Zevran come with me we are picking wood Sten you are in charge of dinner today, Leliana and Morrigan are in charge of the hunting.”

“And me?” asked Alistair in a neutral tone

“You stay in the camp with Rosarot and Shale, you guard the things and protect Bohdan and Sandal”

“Alright, but I am not sure it’s wise for you to go alone with the assassin”

“Ah, but I have changed my way into aiding in this valiant quest”

“But…”

“Zevran is coming with me, Alistair, I have my sword and in case you forgot, I am a mage, I can take care of myself”

“I...I understand, good luck then”

“Thank you”  she said Sharply entering the woods, Zevran following her closely. Leliana didn’t missed the longing look Alistair gave Amell, nor the jealous glare he gave Zevran.

 -.-.-.-.-

Amell and Zevran got lucky as they found a recently fallen tree, recent enough that it hasn’t started rotting, but old enough to have dry wood. They began chopping in silence. Zevran observed careful on how uneven were the Warden’s hacks.

“Perhaps I could be of some assistance, at this rate you’ll reduce the logs to splinters”

“I... thank you Zevran”

“May I?” he asked

“Yes”

He put his arms around the Warden guiding her arms as if he was controlling a puppet. She smelled slightly of roses and lyrium.” You need to hack in a V form, but don’t use too much force or you you’ll end up hurting your elbow”

“Alright, v- form” she said sticking her tongue out. A mannerism she did when concentrating deeply in a topic.

He let go of her arms and began to observe her work “You know I have seen my fair share of mages, I don't think I’ve seen one with so much uncontrolled strength”

Amell let go a deep breath “Can you keep a secret?”

“Of course, and is not like I could go tell it to anyone else”

“Good point” she said taking out a piece of cloth to wipe the sweat of her brow “When we were in the Becilian forest we found an elven ruin, in one of the chambers was a delicate glass filled with blood, a spirit or a soul had been trapped there for Mare knows how many ages, it asked me to complete a ritual to set it free, once I did my reward was an understanding for a technique from the times of Arlathan. I became an Arcane Warrior.”

Zevran blinked in amusement, had he not seen the Warden in action he might have not believed her, but knowing her as little as he did now he found it entirely possible.

“Being an Arcane warrior means that my magic is directly responsible for my strength, that’s why you see me in armor instead of robes”

“I was about ask about that”

“But I am not used to being strong , I still need to control it, the Taint has something to do with it also...”

“I am sure your fellow Grey Warden wouldn’t mind…”

“Drop it” she said sternly, and Zevran didn’t needed to be told twice.

“Yes fearless leader”

She rolled her eyes, then remembered something. “Zevran refresh my memory, but you did say your mother was Dalish?”

“That’s correct” he said carefully

“Then I have something for you” She rummaged thru the bag she carried everywhere, only to pull out brand new gloves.

“Gloves, you are giving me gloves? What for?”

“They are Dalish gloves, like your mother’s”

“I... Maker’s breath you are right, they are like my mother’s” he examined the gloves carefully “The leather was less thick and it had more embroidery ...but these are very close. And quite handsome”

“You are welcome” she smiled

“Do I seem surprised? Perhaps I am Still I appreciate the fact that you even thought of me. No one has simply given me a gift before, thank you”

“We got them by fighting a shade, I didn’t know what to do with them I am glad I wasn’t far off with this gift”

“It’s perfect”

“I am glad” she said giving him another bright smile. Zevran then felt a strange warmth in his cheeks and in his chest. Oh no. “Should we go back to camp? I think we have enough wood”

“Yes I believe we have Warden”

“Amell”

“What?”

“You can call me Amell, Warden sound too formal”

“I do owe you a life debt”

“Still, no reason to be so formal, we have been fighting bandits and Darkspawn after all, I would like for us all to be friends”

“I will try but I do not guarantee anything”

“It’s all I ask of you, to _try_ ” she said with a sudden sad glance in her eyes. Zevran of course knew it was as much as an affirmation for him as a monologue for her.

“Do tell my dear warden, what do you know about an Antivan milk sandwich?”

 -.-.-.-

By the time they arrived at camp Amell was breathless with a very red face and barely breathing from laughter.

“Stop it! That’s not even anatomically possible!” she said between giggles

“Have you ever gone to the docks of Antiva during the summer or after the festival, believe me my dear warden, everything is possible with enough coin , oil and wine”

“You have to take me to Antiva one day”

“I can do so as soon as that pesky Archdemon is death, no?”

“Ah yes, the pesky Archdemon,” she said making a goofy face, making Zevran laugh.

Alistair cleared his throat very loudly “Food is ready”

Amell’s smile shrunk  not entirely erasing her good humor but enough to sober her up. “Ah yes, thank you”

They all eat around the fire, in silence. Amell was the one to break the silence. “Sten, have you ever gone to Antiva?”

“It was one of the stops my brothers and I had on our way to Ferelden”

“Have you ever heard of an Antivan milk sandwich?”

Leliana blushed violently, Morrigan gave a questionable look at the bard, Alistair almost bended the metal spoon and, as impossible as it appeared, the stoic Qunari blushed. “You observe all kind of behaviors in Antiva”

“Mother of Andraste, so it is a thing? Like for real?”

“You wound me my dear Warden”

“Hey, I have to take everything with a pinch of salt, you all probably think I am just this meek gullible Mage who never got out of her tower”

“Weren’t you?” asked Morrigan

“Ouch that hurt”

“Didn’t you once were convinced that if you put straw in your boots you wouldn’t develop blister?” asked the witch with a catlike smile on her lips

“What about the time you were convinced squirrels could fly?” continued Leliana

“Alright, alright, but this is why I have you guys, to correct me when I am wrong”

“So what’s happening tomorrow?”

“Okay, this is how it works, Morrigan Leliana Alistair and I will scout the path and get to the gates of Orzammar, when we are sure it’s safe you guys can come over”

“Why not me?” asked Zevran dramatically

“I need Leliana's bow, not your daggers, Morrigan and I can deal with crowds and Alistair is a Grey Warden, we need to start our stay in the dwarven city with a good foot.”

The night was calmer than the previous nights, the tension between the wardens didn’t felt as heavy. However, in the male tent, neither Alistair nor Zevran could actually sleep.

“ _You are being a fool, Zevran, get your act together_ ” he was thinking caressing the gloves. As far as he could remember nobody just gave him something without expecting something in return. Yet the Warden not only remembered their little conversation about the Dalish, but got out of her way to give it to him. It was not a bribe, she just did it. It was a hard concept to grasp. “ _Rather pathetic to read too much into a gift, am I so deprived of affection? Yeah, I guess I am, well let’s see how the bread crumbles_ ” and with that thought he went to sleep.

Alistair on the other hand was thinking on his existing or not existing relationship with Amell, he had wounded her in an almost unforgivable way, and had only confirmed all they ugly stereotypes a mage could think about a Templar. Granted he was never a Templar, but that didn't change the fact he had behaved like one. A mean and ugly one. She had said unkind things, but he had been the one who started it. She had been right, he had no face to judge her decisions as harshly as he had. Ha had washed his hands from the leadership of their little band. Now she wasn’t even talking to him, he had given her space, but it apparently only made the relationship colder than ever. And now Zevran of all people had managed to relax her, made her laugh and he would be lying if he wasn’t burning inside because of jealousy. He would find the time to speak to her the next day when they enter Orzammar. If anything, to finish the thing as clean cut as possible. The situation of avoiding each other like the Blight will not help any of them.

 

* * *

 

“Everybody ready?” asked Amell packing some cheese and dried nuts.

“Of course” quipped Leliana counting her arrows

“Always” said Morrigan adjusting her light armor. She would deny it, but was warmer and more comfortable than her usual robes.

“Alistair?” asked Amell, clearly forcing a neutral tone.

“Ready when you are”

“Alright, let’s go”

The walk had been steady but slow. Morrigan and Amell were talking about the divide between Entropy spells and Creation spells.  As neither of them weren’t limited to one of them they were having a healthy debate on the use of mana.

Alistair gave a deep breath.

“Are you alright?” asked Leliana

“Of course I am not, I am a fool, just as Morrigan always says I am”

“You did messed up things”

“Thank you”

“Have you tried to talk to her?”

“I was giving her space…”

“And how did that worked out”

Alistair made a deadpan face “Really?’

“What I say is, talk to her, you might be surprised”

“I am not sure I can’t take any more surprises”

“If anything for the sake of the harmony in Camp. by this point I think even Bohdan and Sandal are stressed”

“I was planning to speak with her when we entered Orzammar, privately”

“Good idea”

“I need to know who much she hates me”

“I don’t think she hates you”

“I wouldn’t blame her if she did”

Leliana was about to continue when the stopped.

“Take your weapons” said Amell quietly “I think we have company”

The little group prepared as men were suspiciously standing around near the dwarven entrance. As they came closer one of the men smiled deviously.

“About time a Warden showed up, Loghain sends his regards!”

“Fuck” mumbled Alistair, this didn’t seem good, five scary looking bounty hunters were ready to cut their throats. To make matters worse one appeared to be a blood mage.

-.-.-.-

“Well the bounty did say, dead or alive” said the bald guy pressing his foot on Alistair's broken leg. He hissed and closed his eyes, there was no way out of this one, his sword and shield were out of his reach, Leliana and Morrigan were knocked out and Amell was battling another bounty hunter on the other side of the battlefield, she wouldn’t be able to stop the mage. It was alright, since Ostagar he had made peace with his own mortality. At least he got to see Duncan again…

“Say goodnight…”

“Stop!” said the voice in the distance

“What the” but the bounty hunted didn’t managed to say much as she was swiftly set on fire, the one who was holding Alistair down instead took his knifes out.

Amell placed herself in front of Alistair, a fierce expression on her face.

“Can you stand?”

“I think my leg and arm are broken and I am about to pass out, I…”

“Don’t move”

She took out her sword and shield, Alistair noticed the blood on her forehead, she likely had a concussion her breathing was labored, she was shivering, poison seemed likely, and in her belt there was not a single blue potion.

“Amell you are…”

“I know”

The blood mage made another cut on her arm, but got distracted enough so Amell could run her sword thru her .Amell mumbled something on how robes weren’t good armor. The other bounty hunter rained on her like hail, using curved daggers, giving her cut after cut, she hissed every time it made contact. The man was also not on his best, it was a matter of outlasting the other. Every time he tried to reach for Alistair, she blocked with her shield, and when the shield wasn't fast enough she just placed her arm in between hoping the armor did the work of the shield.

“Just die already!” said the bounty hunter

“I can say the same” and in one move she shoved her shield against the man throwing them both in the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere Amell took out a small knife, only to be outmaneuvered and pinned to the ground. The man hit her straight on the nose, it was as if a fountain of blood had exploded. Still it didn’t knock her out, if anything it just made her angrier. The man stood up and began to walk toward the wounded and already knocked out Alistair, but fell chin first on the ground when she grabbed his feet. The man looked livid and instead began kicking her.

“Just die witch!”

“You first!”

The man managed to stand up and took a sword out, discarding the daggers.

“That’s it, even if it kills me I am killing you both”

He rose his sword, Amell’s pupils widened and without even thinking it she threw her body between Alistair and the sword. She felt the sharp and cold point of the sword making it’s what through the armor and in in the muscles of her back. Still she gave a deep breath, enough to call on her last mana reserves.

“In death, sacrifice...Arcane bolt”

A quiet gurgling sound has heard and hard armor crashed against the cold floor.

The weight above his head suddenly turned heavier as if the support it once had just collapsed. He began hearing Leliana and Morrigan’s voice in the distance as he began to recover conscience.

“Andraste preserve me, Amell!” he felt the weight removed from his face. He now saw that his face was covered in blood, but it wasn’t his. Amell had shielded him with her own torso, taking the sword directly in her back. The armor had stopped it from run her thru but she had a huge gash. Luck would have her the sword had missed the ribs. Instead lodging the tip in the soft tissue.

Maybe it had gotten the right lung.

Morrigan was no healer, but her magic certainly helped more than the few poultices they had left.

“Idiot” she heard Morrigan mumbling toward the bloody Warden

“Is she?”

“She is not dead, not thanks to you” said Morrigan harshly “To put her own body to protect you I cannot even fathom why….”

“Now it’s not the time” said Leliana sharply “Alistair, this is going to hurt, but I need to immobilize your leg so we can apply the potions correctly.

“Yes” he said as blood drained from his face at the sight of Amell, the sword was till lodged in her back, he could only see the back of her head as Morrigan was passing energy around the sword.

“Leliana” urged the witch “I need you to remove the sword”

Leliana nodded and took the pommel. Amell remained quiet, which only worried him more.

“On three” said Morrigan

Leliana removed the sword and tossed aside, immediately Leliana applied pressure on the wound and Morrigan began concentrating , applying poultices and raw magical energy.

“It didn’t reached the lung”

“Thank the Maker”

“No, I thank the armor she was wearing has it been Grey Iron she would be dead, lucky for us she took the Red Steel one”.

“Let’s move her back to camp”

“I can carry her” said Alistair

“I don’t think…”

“Neither of you have the strength to carry her with the armor on, and my leg is feeling better let’s go”

It was strange for Alistair to order people around, but both ladies complied. They helped to put the unconscious Warden in the back of Alistair, just as a piggy ride, using the belts to secure her and began the thankfully, down slope walks to the camp. Amell started to regain conscience when they were almost in the camp. She felt, in one word, sore. She felt as if every muscle on his body had been stretched and then set loose, she felt very weak and didn’t opened her eyes much, but she felt her cheek rubbing against something spiky and warm. It was confusing to say the least, her arms were dangling, but it hurt to move them. She felt something grabbing her by the back of her knees firmly but not enough to hurt her. It was simply too confusing to keep awake.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at camp those who had stayed were one glare away from panicking. After a brief explanation, everybody got to work in tending Amell’s wounds. Zevran turned out to be the most useful of them all as he identified the venom used. Magebane. Luck would have it he knew exactly how to prepare the antidote, it was simple enough, a lyrium potion, brewed on equal parts with elfroot and lyrium dust with a small sprinkle of deep mushroom. Materials that everyone had on their bags. While Zevran worked on that Sten managed to set bones straight to much for pains of Alistair and Leliana who had been the ones who suffered from broken bones. As expected Morrigan had a concussion she treated quickly with an Injury kit, lest the Qunari also wanted to fix it the ‘correct way’.

Amell was given the antidote, and it worked almost instantly as she stopped shivering and her body began to heal itself.

“If we recruit someone else” said Zevran scratching his head “Please let it be a healer”

“Agreed” said Leliana trying her left hand , which apart of the soreness was working alright.

“That of Amell and Morrigan learn to heal” added Alistair

“I heal well enough you oaf, you are still alive, no?” remarked Morrigan offended, but Morrigan healed by instinct, she was a master potion maker but she only knew the most basic healing magic.

“When will she wake up?” asked Leliana

“Probably until the morning, she does seem exhausted, and from what you say she lost a lot of blood, we might need to check her during the night”

“I’ll do it”

“Alistair, you aren’t well enough to…”

“I say I will do it” he said in a firm tone.

-.-.-.-

She woke up feeling rested but still sore, she was in her own bedroll, just how in Andraste’s name did she ended up in her bedroll? Leliana was nowhere to be seen, looking at the tent’s ceiling she noticed this was the new tent they had, the one she used to share with..

Oh

She let go a deep breath and felt a small pain in her back, she noticed it was a bandage covering her torso, slowly she began to remember what happened the night before, they had survived the day apparently, and brought her back to camp, seemed logical but didn’t explained why she had her own tent, had her injuries been as severe that everybody agreed to let her have her space, wouldn’t had been logical to put her with Leliana to check on her during the night? Was everyone el all right, did Alistair.... The morning dew could be felt, it won’t be long for dawn to appear. She peeked outside, just to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and to check on her companions, as the dread of possibilities set heavy on her gut. The fireplace was almost dead, the camp was quiet, even Bohdan’s bulls were asleep. She was about to go outside when she saw Alistair, curled outside the tent, with only a thin blanket over his shoulders, armor on and sword in hand. She gave a deep breath again, even if he hated her she wasn’t as wicked as to just leave him there. She shook him slightly.

“Alistair, Alistair”

He began to come to his senses and was suddenly startled, he was about to say something until Amell covered his mouth.

“Shhh, everyone is asleep”

He nodded slowly, as ideas began connecting in his brain. She removed the hand from his mouth.

“Question one, did everybody made it yesterday?”

He nodded and she relaxed her shoulders

“Question two was I injured enough for me to be brought back at camp?”

He nodded again.

“Question tree, were you checking on me during the night?”

He nodded again this time with a twinge of sadness.

“Question four, do you want to talk?”

There is was she said it. She extended the olive branch, she was prepared for a negative, instead she heard a quiet ‘yes’ from Alistair who had a very small smile on his tired face.

“Come inside” she said opening the tent door quietly, he then removed his boots and entered the warm tent. They both sat on the bedroll facing each other in silence. Awkward…

“Sleeping with the armor on couldn’t be comfortable, you can remove it I don’t mind.”

Alistair nodded as he began removing the metal pieces of the armor. He began struggling with a strap and she closed the distance unbuckling the leather strap. It was almost instinctive by now, and she realized the proximity just a bit too late.

“I am sorry, you were struggling and…

He looked at her with big sad eyes and shook his head. He finished removing the last of his metal encasing, both of them were just there with tunics and trousers.

“Alistair…”

“No, please don’t” he said quietly, Amell eyes opened in despair, surely, he… “Let me start, please?”

She nodded fidgeting with her hands.

“Amell, first of all” he gave a deep breath “I am sorry”

She moved her head slowly, prompting him to continue.

“I reacted, well horribly to Redcliffe, you were right, I had not pedestal to judge you, I did left things up to you. I didn’t…” he gave another deep breath “I didn’t meant to cut your magic off, I behaved like a Templar, like an angry Templar, as much as I say how much I despised the training, somethings are not easily forgotten, I swear this will not happen again, I was wrong to do it, I...I would understand if you want to finish this” he said making a gesture pointing them both back and forward “and if you hate me, but I needed to apologize to let you know how sorry I am…”

“I don’t hate you” she said softly

His head snapped right to her, he must be hearing things.

“I also didn’t react the best, I said many unkind things, things that I meant to discuss with you in a softer platform. In Redcliffe I was terrified that if we moved Connor would finish off the village if we left, so I decided to act right there and now. I am sorry Lady Isolde had to die, but I stand by my decision. I didn’t mean to call you weak” she took his hand “I know you are not, Alistair you are the strongest person I know, you have a big heart and you care too much. Certainly, you could be more assertive, but it was also cruel of me to call you weak for not wanting to take the throne, that’s certainly a conversation for much later. I would also understand if you wanted this” she said copying the same movements he had used earlier “to end, and if you hate me for this”

“Maker’s breath Amell, how could I hate you?”

“You ignored me ever since _that_ happened, what was I supposed to believe?”

“I thought you wanted space, to think, to...analyze if I was worth the trouble…”

They stayed quiet again the only movement was their hands still linked.

“Alistair?”

“Yes?”

“Hug me, please?”

He nodded quietly and sat next to her, he then extended his arm around her, she moved her ear so it would be resting on his shoulder. Her arm surrounded his waist in the same matter he had his.

They said nothing, just listening to each other’s heartbeat and respiration.

“I missed you” he said in a low voice

“I did too”

“Why did you do it?” he asked trying his best for not to cry “Why did you jumped between me and a blade, you could have died, you almost did…”

“I know” she admitted “But if one of us was dying, well it better be me”

“Why? Because I could inherit the throne?”

“No Alistair, because I love you”

Silence invaded the tent again. She had never said it so vocally, little gestures, caresses, kisses, or battle actions proved that she cared about him, and yet…

“You love me?” he asked incredulously trying to mitigate the feeling of hope and warmth that was starting to bubble in his chest.

“Is that so difficult to believe?”

“No, well yes, a bit, I mean you know it’s me, you know Alistair the bastard Grey Warden”

“Alistair, I love you, don’t ask me for an explanation, because I don’t have one, I just love you. Alright?”

“I... yes, I think I understand”

They were quiet once more, small birds began to sound and some streaks of light began to appear in the tent.

“I love you too” he told her in her ear, with an earnest tone, “I love you Ania Solona Amell and I probably will for the rest on my days”

He began to feel some dampness in his shirt, she was crying, what had he done wrong?

“Even...even if I am a mage?”

“Even if you were High Dragon I would love you, you being a mage doesn’t change my feelings for you, not now, not ever, and I am sorry that I made you doubt it, as we established I can be an idiot”

She hiccuped as tears continue to stream down her face. He unhooked his arm from her waist and turned so he could see her face, with one hand he wiped the tears from her eyes.

“I love you Amell, my Amell” and he gave her a tender kiss on the forehead. Amell stopped crying and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Kiss me, please”

“Your desire is my command” he said as he closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

 

Leliana woke up and began her morning routine before checking on the Wardens, she was surprised to see Zevran, well awake peeking into the tent.

“What are you doing?”

“See for yourself”

Inside the tent soundly asleep were Alistair and Amell spooning, with Alistair being the small spoon. Leliana couldn’t help put to smile.

“They look adorable”

“That they do” agreed Zevran, with a very small tone of sadness.

“Zevran”

“Don’t say anything, dear sister, the Blight isn’t over”

“You are bad”

“As bad as you”

Leliana stuck her tongue out and the elf just laughed.

“Well I think we all need the rest, probably we are heading to Orzammar until tomorrow”

“Quite possible”

“Shall we prepare breakfast, Zevran?”

“Yes, please! If I have to eat another Fereldan stew I adding poison to my plate, at least I would taste something”

Leliana nodded solemnly “I agree”

* * *

 

Going back to Camp


End file.
